My Daddy
by Enigma of Wolf
Summary: Ansem spends some time with his son, learning that even he may have a light of his own to return to one day. Please R and R!


My Daddy...

Summary: A father and son spend the day together and show their love for one another.

Rated:G

Author's Notes: My first fanfiction put into a 3rd and 1st person point of view. I would say that's about it, erf..... Flame me and be laughed at! HAHA!!!

Disclaimer: Ansem is copyrighted to Square Enix, all rights reserved. The child and Aya, however, are copyrighted to ME!!!

The child waited playfully outside the confines of the large castle, known as Hollow Bastion. He was bouncing around excitedly on his toes, trying to hold back his eagarness. Today his father was going to play with him! It had been so long since that had happened... The child's father was always busy now a days, locked up inside his lab doing who knows what. The only thing the little one knew was that today his daddy had promised this day just for the two of them. And that was good enough for him!

The little boy turned his head as footsteps echoed from inside. "Daddy..." he thought watching the door intently. Slowly they opened and out from the shadows came the figure of a tall silver haired man. His amber eyes glowed as he stared directly at the tiny youth who was smiling happily at him. "Daddy!!!" the little creature squealed with utter delight as he ran towards him. The said youth than pounced on his father's legs holding them tightly as if the man would dissappear.

(Ansem's P.O.V.)

Frankly I was confused by the boy's actions. Yes, I very well knew how a meer 5 year old was to act but still... I didn't know how to react to the antics. So carefully I bent down and brushed a stray silver lock from my son's face. He cooed sweetly and he reached out to gently grab a hold of my hand. I was slightly surprised-- as if for the first time-- to see how much he contrasted to me.

His hand was much more smaller than mine and could be neatly enveloped by it. His skin was also deathly pale compared to my dark bronze complexion. "His mother's trait..." I thought bitterly. That was a painful person to bring up... Very painful.

I looked over my son again and I noticed how he slightly resembled her although my looks were more in him then hers... I guess I hadn't noticed before since I had been locked up in my lab for so long. My research had diffently taken over and I was fine with it but.... Looking at his face made me feel a slight guilt for not donating some of my time to him.

"Daddy?" I heard him wispher to me. I nodded my head allowing him to speak. He gazed at the ground for but a moment before returning his sight to my face. "Daddy, ca we go esploring?" he commented. I chuckled slightly at this before responding, "Yes we can son." He let loose a yip a joy before tugging me to my feet and dragging me around Hallow Bastion, a glow of innocence in his shining eyes. Just like hers... Just like his mother... My Aya.

I zoned out, an image of her floating in my mind. Wavy thick black hair that went down to her back, shimmering red eyes that feigned child innocence, and a pale creamy skin tone making her look like a porclein doll. She was so much like one that sometimes I was afraid to hold her in fear of braking her fragile figure. "Aya...." I muttered under my breath. It had been 2 years since she was taken from my son and I. And it was still hard to hard to let her go...

"Daddy whas that?" my son's voice broke my train of memories as he pointed to a black growing splotch.

(Normal P.O.V.)

The black splotch continued to grow until it began to take shape. A strange creature silently began to form, antenne twitching and claws clinking against one another. Large yellow eyes opened and stared at the father and son, often inching closer to the two. Ansem stood his ground as he glared at the creature while the child seemed to be fascinated by it.

"Whas that, daddy?" the little one questioned walking closer to the creature.

"It's... a Heartless, son." the boy's father repiled.

"Hartwess?" came the tiny replie.

His father nodded before trotting over to his son. "Yes. It's what daddy's been studying in his lab."

The child seem to be lost but kept his attention on the the Heartless that was ever inching closer to him. The little black creature drew it's face to the boy's arm and sniffed wonderingly. The tickling sensation caused the child to giggle happily as he lefted his hand to pet the creature on the head. Surprisingly the Heartless didn't attack! It began to purr like a cat, rubbing it's head into the soft palm.

Ansem watched with surprise as the interaction between the two. The creature acutally seemed to be enjoying the carresses!

(Ansem's P.O.V.)

I couldn't believe it! The creature in which I knew stole the hearts of people was acting like a house pet! Yes, it never attacked me either but that was because it had respect and fear for me... But already it seemed to have developed a respect for my son. At this I couldn't help but smile slightly. A smile that I thought had disappeared for good.

"Daddy..." my son's soft voice rang.

"Yes?" I asked my eyes holding onto his. He smiled at me before getting up and walking over to me, the Heartless close behind. He stood directly infront of me tilting his head up to stare. "Up!!!" he shouted throwing his arms in the air. "UP!!!"

I smirked before bending over and pulling him into my arms. His small hands clutched the collar of my shirt tightly, his face buried in my chest. The Heartless was at my feet waiting patiently for me to return it's 'owner'. My son unglued his face from my chest to stare me in the eye, a smile that looked exactly like Aya's on his face. He squealed when I pressed my forehead against his and kissed the tip of my nose.

"I wuv you, daddy." he spoke startling me. I knew the words of affection but until now I never truly knew what they ment. I sighed and then put a small smile of my own.

"I love you too..."

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed my first fanfic. Yes I know I did make Ansem a bit OOC but what the hell! I like him all cute and not muttering about darkness! (Even though he's cool when he does that... Hehe!)

Ansem: vein popping out of forehead What the heck!? Was that suppose to be funny!?!?

Author a.k.a. Enigma of Wolf: YES!!! I am the author and you are meerly the pawn in my master plan to take over! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! And also because I think you look cute when your all nice and shit.

Ansem: muttering curses I.Hate.You.

Enigma of Wolf: No you don't.

Please R and R!!!!!


End file.
